World of Warcraft - Return of the Ancients
NOTE: I copied my idea over from the WoWWikia and then the Random-ness Wikia to here. This is currently under reconstruction too. World of Warcraft: Return of the Ancients is a World of Warcraft expansion relased in 2018. Storyline After the end of Legion, where the Burning Legion seem to fend off the combined Allience-Horde forces, three Titans return to Azeroth in order to defend Azeroth and Outland. They come out of portals in Un'Goro Crater, Sholazar Basin and Western Trisfial Glades. The people gather around the portals in shock, all main leaders of the races appear too. The titans create shields around Kalimdor, Eastern Kingdoms, Pandaria and Northrend to stop the Legion from invading. They have already occupied the Broken Isles. After awhile, the shields show weak points, and the Legion try to get through these weak points which are located in Bonfire Mangrove, West Silithus, Silverleaf Grove, Frostfire Isles, Domain City, Tor-Watha, Quinthidara and Sparrow Plains: Recently discovered zones found around Eastern Kingdoms, Kalimdor and Outland. Tensions rise between Gnomes and Goblins as they do a mining arms race, to mine large valleys out from Moonglade to Bonfire Mangroves. Night Elves & Tauren Druids are worried about the conflict between the two, and want the Allience and Horde to unify. Due to the iron horde rising in Draenor, modern-day Outland has been altered slightly, with some areas having a sort of biome change. The world needs as much help as it can handle, so the Ogres of Silverleaf Grove and the Panderians from Wandering Isle join in and help, and dock the island west of Stonetalon Mountains. Player Story Introduction Upon reaching 110, an automatic quest will appear for people with the expansion, this takes them to Broken Isles Dalaran. After the first quest, you are told Dalaran and the Broken Isles must be evacuated. After a few quests, everyone leaves and you end up in Orgrimmar/Stormwind where you tell a few leaders what has happened, and everyone seems without hope. You then get a quest where you have to quickly go to West Trisfial Glades: Once the clozed zone West of Deathknell. You find out a Titan has returned and you do a few quests there. The same is repeated for Sholazar Basin and Un'Goru Crater. There is then a cutscene where the shields are put around the continents. After that, the titans tell the player to go to the new zones where the shield is weakened to check for demons. You start your actual questing in Bonfire Mangrove until 112, where you go to either Frostfire Isles/Domain City or Tor'Watha/Quinthidara depending on your allience/horde status. West Silithus is next. But then you get news that the shield was destroyed by someone inside. The Demons then invade various places around Azeroth and poison various zones with Fel. You have to go around and stop it. At the end, you go to Thal'Dranath to stop the more powerful demons and stop the portals they used to access the other continents. Additions *A new town inbetween the Wandering Isle and Stonetalon Peak for new 110-120 features. *Ogre race added - They start in Silverleaf Grove (1-10) and Sparrow Plains (10-15), and choose a faction at Level 15. *Barbarian class added - They start in a section of Sparrow Plains at level 42 and proceed to The Badlands after two levels. *Level Cap raised to 120 *New battleground - Winterspring Coast (east of winterspring) - A battleground with a snowy taiga and a sort of volcanic area with obsidian coniferous trees, is unlocked at level 50 *New Event - Water Party - An event with waterslides and waterpark-themed elements. From 12th July to 26th July. All of its quests (apart from a quest to travel through a portal in capital cities) Take place in the holiday park south of Ferelas. The grand prize is a kodo which is beige with light blue spots. *Storyline transition between Burning Crusade & Wrath of the Lich King & Cataclysm Smoothened: From 1-60 you are always in the Cataclysm Era, then it acts as if you go back in time to the Burning Crusade era for Outland, and then forward slightly to Wrath of the Lich King for Northrend, and then time goes smoothly forward for Cataclysm & Beyond. Going from Level 1-120 would make the player 5 years older in the world. Zones New Zones *Bonfire Mangrove - Level 110-112 - A newly-risen piece of land North of Moonglade with lots of swamp and mangrove trees *Frostfire Isles - Level 112-114 - The remains of Frostfire in the Outlands, now melting and creating large bubbles of water, this zone is Allience Only *Domain City - Level 114-116 - A large abandoned city of unknown extinct humanoid species, infested with tropical plants. It seems to have very futuristic technology, found west of Frostfire Isles, this zone is Allience Only *Tor'Watha - Level 112-114 - a large zone consisting of advanced troll settlements: New Troll Architecture. East of Eversong/Ghostlands. This zone is Horde Only *Quinthidara - Level 114-116 - A zone previously abandoned by the Blood Elves (Formerly the closed zone North of Western Plaguelands), half of the zone is underwater and half of it is above sea level. This Zone is full of transitional ancient elven/modern blood elven buildings. This zone is Horde Only *West Silithus - Level 116-118 - A bright green forest infested with bugs and peculiar rhombohedron crystals *Levels 118-120 - Various - Levels 118-120 have quest chains across Sholazar Basin, Western Trisfial Glades, Wandering Isle, Moonglade, Un'Goro Crater, Blade's Edge Mountains, Icecrown & Thal'Dranath; From 118 onward, these zones appear different with demons invading the areas, flora and fauna being poisoned by fel, and some post-cataclysm features Zone Changes *The Wandering Isle lands west of stonetalon mountains - new flight path added and a ramp to join Stonetalon and the Wandering Isle. A village inbetween them added for 110-120 features. *Redesigned/modified zones: Un'Goro Crater, Sithlius (now named East Sithlius), Moonglade, Redridge Mountains, Winterspring, all of burning crusade zones, Sholazar Basin, Trisfial glades, and Stonetalon Mountains. Teldrassil, Ferelas and Desolace are modified for new dungeons (see below) and new. *Redesigned/modified maps: all of the above zones plus all capital cities and battleground maps. *New quests for levels 55-58 are available in Moonglade which involves you helping the druids to stop the contest between the Goblins and Gnomes. The Burning Crusade zone quests are adapted and modernised to fit the new update (like what happened to the 1-60 zones in the Cataclysm update). Un'goro and Sholazar Basin Quests are also changed to fit the titan's landing event. Other Changes *The spirit healers at graveyards are replaced with a horde spirit healer, and an alliance spirit healer. (The spirit healers in battlegrounds) Category:Squirrel719 Category:World of Warcraft Category:Fanons Category:Games Category:Alternate Future